Analysis service systems support analyzing data for discovery and communication of meaningful patterns in the data. In particular, analysis service systems can facilitate identifying meaning from data stored in relational databases where the data are stored based on a relational model. Analysis service systems can implement different types of operations on data to generate data visualizations. Specifically, a filtering operation, for table data, can retain the rows for which some filter condition is true and eliminate other rows. A filter condition can be simply based on a column field containing a specific value or more complex implementations involving multiple fields. Developing analysis service tools can support different types of operations for data visualization and can facilitate building models that produce the desired results for data in a database.